Sugar cookies
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: Yeah my first slash of these two. Try to be nice on the spelling I have dyselxia. Robbie leaves Lazy town but can he stay away from were he has left his heart? Yes I know random title but I like it!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of these characters the BBC does. This is my very first attempt ever at Robbie and Sportacus go gently on me ok, I've not done these two as a pair before. So if you don't like fluff or slashes go no further. As always be nice my dyslexia is a pain, yes spell checker has been used.

Sugar cookies

Part one the truth is:

Robbie Rotten had decided it was high time that he admitted defeat and left Lazy town for good. He found that it was impossible for him to live in this place any longer, there were several reasons for this but they all cantered around one thing, well really one person . . . Sportacus. Having found himself unable to defeat the resident hero Robbie had grudgingly come to respect him; this respect had grown into something that had shocked the villain deeply. He Robbie Rotten villain of Lazy town was in love with the blond haired hero and as far as he could see the situation was completely hopeless, Sportacus was unaware of how he felt which a blessing was to an existent and at the same time a curse.

The villain couldn't help but feel jealous at the attention the children received from the hero, quiet often Robbie caused trouble just so that for a little while he was the centre of the hero's attention. The dark haired man had developed a distinct dislike for Stephanie, mostly because it was quiet obvious well to him at least that the hero was half way to being in love with the young woman.

No longer able to face what he felt for Sportacus, or the reaction that those feeling might cause in the hero if he ever discovered them and also the certain knowledge that he the town villain could never outstrip Stephanie in the eyes of the hero, Robbie decided to flee, to leave Lazy town, to use his own words so often said to Sportacus forever.

The villain had made this final decision some months ago, since then Robbie had been quietly organising himself to go. The dark haired man had brought a costume shop and the flats above it, with the idea of this being his new profession. He had sold off many of his inventions to private buyers to help finance the move and give him some extra money to use.

Bit by little bit, Robbie had moved his stuff out of his old home and into the new one, the villain was very sure that no one in Lazy town was aware of his impending departure and this pleased him. Tonight Robbie was going to be leaving his home for the last time, he had chosen late in the day because the villain knew that encouraged by the ever healthy town hero everyone would be in bed.

The sun began to leave the sky, the day darkened to night and the sliver moon shone it's light down onto the streets of Lazy town. Quietly Robbie lifted a bag, he swung it up onto a shoulder, for the last time he left his lair, locked the hatch and left a note on the bill board just in case someone came looking for him. Then without a back would glace Robbie turned his back on what had once been his home, his past and set off to the future.

Above the leaving villain in his floating home, laying wide awake on his bed was the resident hero, it was odd for him to be unable to sleep but the hero felt sure there had to be a reason for his current inability.

With a deep sigh Sportacus slowly pushed back the sheets, rose from the bed and quietly he walked over to the airship windows and gazed out into the night. As he contemplated the quiet streets of the place he had come to call home the blond haired man suddenly spotted a familiar tall, thin figure making his way through town.

The appearance of Robbie carrying a bag set alarm bells ringing in the heroes head, with a few quick movements the hero was at the ship door. "Ladder!" He commanded as soon as it had fallen down from the ship the hero climbed down it quickly and went after Robbie. Sportacus had to catch up to him, he needed to find out what Robbie was up to and if he was going to try and cause trouble of some kind to nip it in the bud.

The villain stopped walking as Sportacus suddenly appeared before him. "What are you up to Robbie rotten?" The hero asked him very suspiciously.

"Leaving Lazy Town and there for handing you victory." The villain stated simply in answer to this question and then stepped round the hero and continued walking.

"Leaving?" The hero questioned walking along beside the villain.

"Yes that's right I'm going away and I won't be coming back to Lazy Town." Deeply shocked by this announcement the hero stopped walking, not noticing that he had halted the villain carried on going.

Sportacus reached out, he grasped the taller mans wrist and firmly pulled Robbie to a halt. "What going, but why would you do that?"

The dark haired man gave a nonchalant shrug. "I'm going because I have to."

For a moment the hero stared up into the villains grey eyes dumbfounded, then the blond shook himself. "No you don't have to go!" Sportacus said a lot more forceful then he had intended to.

Robbie gave him a small sad smile. "Yes Sportaflop I do, I can't stay here, and I just can't stand it anymore. The way I'm feeling isn't going away and if it comes out. . ." The villain trailed off realising suddenly he had revealed far too much of his situation to the hero.

"If what comes out?" The blond asked the slender man softly.

Very slowly the villain turned to the hero, quietly the shorter man stared up into the taller mans grey eyes, there was something there, something that made the hero starts to blush and feel slightly shy. Without stopping to think about it, Sportacus leant up, his hands finding the taller mans chest and his lips finding those belonging to the villain. The dark haired mans eyes flew wide with shock; he dropped the bag he had been carrying and froze for a moment. Very slowly Robbie softened into the hero's kiss and then gently started to return Sportacus's kiss shivering slightly Sportacus moved closer to the other man without breaking the kiss and was relieved to feel Robbies arms come round him gently. Very slowly the two men parted from the kiss, Robbie's grey eyes met Sportacus's brilliant blue ones. "I love you." The villain said simply.

The sky blue eyes widened, the villain let go of the hero and spoke softly. "But you can't love me or want me, after all I'm the villain, so I decided to leave, you must forget about me Sportacus about that kiss. . ." Robbie placed his finger to the hero's forehead, he hadn't used his magic for years but that didn't mean it wasn't still there and working. Both heroes and villains had a little magic in them it was part of what made them, a little guilty the villain erase the memory of that night banished it to a place of dreams. The blonds blue eyes flickered and closed, the taller man gently eased the unconscious hero up into his arms and carried him over to a nearby bench. Gently he lay Sportacus down; softly he kissed the hero's forehead. "I'm sorry, please forgive me but this is for the best."

Quickly Robbie retrieved his dropped bag; he quickly left Lazy town and the one man he loved more than anything behind him in the darkness of his past.


	2. Chapter 2

Part two, Life after:

It had been almost a year since Robbie had left Lazy town, he had settled well into his new life, the masquerade shop he ran in Day town was doing very well, the once villain had named it Hidden and the people in town now knew him very well. The changes Robbie had made to himself were quiet startling his hair was longer now in midnight black curls to his shoulders tied back, he wore grey jeans and a black shirt. He still had a sweat tooth but he could now manage a few vegetables without feeling unwell and of cause running a shop meant that he had to keep more sociable hours now.

Today it was time to change the costumes in the window, this was a job Robbie looked forward to doing every Wednesday. With the Halloween coming up it was one of his most hectic times of year, he changed the lady into a dark Fay queen, a raggedy black and green dress, with long black gossamer wings, long pointed ears and the man was changed into a wizard in dazzling blue robes with glittering gold stars and a wand.

The once villain put a cauldron, a broom a few wands and masks in the window, a couple of bats and some spiders webs all for decoration and then went outside the shop to take a look at his handy work, after all it had to look good from the outside.

The dark haired man put his hands on his hips and contemplated his shop window and he had to say it looked rather good this year. As Robbie stood there someone tapped him politely on the shoulder, slowly the dark haired man turned round and they grey eyes widened as he saw who was standing there. "Stephanie. . .!" For a few moments he was just too shocked to think of anything to say and then the obvious presented itself to him. "What are you doing here?"

The young girl didn't answer him instead she grabbed the tall man and proceeded to hug him very hard. "Robbie." She said with a very relieved tone to her voice.

Very slowly the slender man returned the embrace and when the pink haired girl let go of him, he shepherded her inside his shop, Robbie looked down at the young woman before him and tried his question once again. "Stephanie what are you doing here?"

"I came to find you Robbie." The young woman said simply.

"Find me, why would you come to find me?" Robbie asked her suddenly feeling very confused.

"I came to find you because Sportacus . . . well he needs you."

Robbies black eyebrows shot up and the tall man gestured to a chair. "Right missy sit down." Stephanie obliged him and Robbie folded into the chair next to her. "Now can you please explain to me what on earth you mean?"

The young woman took a deep breath before speaking. "Well, ever since you left Lazy town Sportacus hasn't been the same. He keeps sighing; he stares into space all the time and doesn't play with us as much. Then a few days ago he sighed your name so I decided to come and find you."

"I see." Robbie turned away from Stephanies penetrating gaze. "Well maybe he was just worried about me and how I was you know what he can be like." A sudden thought occurred to the brown haired man. "You did tell someone you were coming to find me before you left didn't you?"

"Yes I told my uncle, he was reluctant at first but as you can see he let me go in the end. As to what you said before you asked me that you could be right may be Sportacus is worrying about you." Stephanie knew that it was indeed a possibility; the town hero was very kind and tended to worry over people even if at times they didn't always deserve it.

"Well then you can go back to Lazy town and tell that daft elf of yours that I'm just fine." Robbie said standing up keeping his back to the young woman, so she didn't see how it hurt for him to send her back to the man he loved.

Slowly Stephanie stood, quietly she walked up behind the once villain and grabbed him round the waist. "Come on Robbie just admit it you want to come back to Lazy Town with me."

Stephanie felt the man stiffen for a moment and then very slowly relax. "I'm just fine right here little lady."

"No you're not, you might be able to fool yourself into thinking that but not me. Come back to Lazy town, after all there is someone waiting for you there."

Robbie tensed again in Stephanies grasp. "There is no one waiting for me any were."

"Well on that count I most certainly know that you are wrong."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sportacus. . ." Stephanie said gently and felt the villain tense up very tightly this time and then suddenly realisation hit her. "Robbie you are in love with Sportacus aren't you?"

Robbie closed his eyes briefly, he contemplated lying to her, but realised very quickly that this would be futile. "Yes I do love him, but we would never have worked even you must be able to see that."

Stephanie held the tall man tighter and then spoke to him softly. "Now there I think that you are wrong, Sportacus truly misses you Robbie, please I'm begging you come home, come back to us, too Lazy Town and to Sportacus."

Like a flame hope and longing filled the once villain and felling his resistance to the idea crumbling Stephanie pressed her point. "You won't know everything until you come back to Lazy town and have a talk with Sportacus."

Robbie let out a very deep sigh. "Maybe your right. . ."

"Please Robbie; just come back for a little while a visit would do, see what happened you never know."

"Well there is someone I know who could look after the shop for a while and a break might do me some good." The man said thoughtfully.

Stephanie gave him a tight squeeze. "Thank you."

"It's going to take me a few days to get everything here sorted, so you might as well head back to Lazy town. Just do me one favour and don't tell anyone I'm coming back alright?"

The young woman looked at the old villain confused. "But why can't I tell anyone that you are coming to visit?"

The dark haired man smiled at her, Stephanie had never seen Robbie truly smile before and she had to say it looked very good on him. "Because I'd like for my visit to Lazy town to be a surprise."

Stephanie grinned at him. "Oh I see, well in that case I will promise not to tell if you will promise to actually come for the visit."

"Very well I promise to come visit Lazy town as soon as I have everything here sorted."

"And in return I promise not to tell anyone that you are coming to see us all." With a happy smile, the pink haired you lady raced out of the shop and set off on her journey back to Lazy town.

When the young woman was gone Robbie once again sighed and then set about organising his trip back to Lazy town.


	3. Chapter 3

Part three Returning:

Sportacus sat on a bench watching the kids of Lazy town as they played an energetic game of tag in the summer afternoon sun. The Lazy town hero hated to admit it but ever since Robbie had left town, things hadn't been the same here and even he didn't feel quite right inside.

At first the blond had convinced himself that he was just worried about the villain and that the feeling would eventually pass.

These feelings however hadn't gone away as he had hoped they would, instead they had grown, in the beginning Sportacus had simply missed the tall man but it had morphed into a deep sense of loss and this feeling of sadness just wouldn't go away.

The hero would find himself crying for no reason, sighing over the villain, Sportacus would regularly lose the ability to sleep and find himself wanting to see Robbie madly. Then on top of all this was that dream, it repeated over and over again, he would chase after Robbie turn him they would talk and then somehow always end up kissing.

All of this happening to him had eventually forced the blond to confess at least to himself that he was very much in love with the villain.

Stephanie tagged Ziggy, she laughed brightly, and quickly she looked up from the game to find some were good to run off to and froze. Walking purposefully but slowly towards were they were playing was a very familiar tall, slender figure of a man. The other children quickly noticed that Stephanie was staring at something and they all looked in the same direction as her. Four sets of young eyes joined Stephanie in widening, as walking towards the group of youngsters and Sportacus was none other than Robbie Rotten.

The brooding hero was shocked out of his depressing revelry as a hand gently landed on his shoulder, jumping with surprise the blond quickly turned to look at who had just touched him on the shoulder. The hero's blue eyes went very wide and quickly with energy he hadn't possessed for almost more than a year he stood up to face the taller man. "Robbie?" Sportacus asked the dark haired man before him with a tone of disbelief to his accented voice.

Gently Robbie smiled at the hero. "Yes, I came back for a visit."

Without stopping to think about it, Sportacus threw his strong arms round the old town villain and hugged him very hard. "You're really here, Robbie I missed you so much, and it's just not been the same here without you."

Nervously the taller man returned the hero's embrace, for a long moment the two men simply held each other enjoying the feeling of happiness this simple act brought to them. "Sportacus. . ." Robbies whispered softly to the hero's ear.

"Robbie. . ." He whispered back with equal softness.

Quickly Stephanie gathered up the other children and pulled them off to play some were else so they wouldn't interrupt the two of them.

Not letting go of the taller man the shorter hero looked up into his grey eyes. "So how have you been Robbie?"

"Oh not so bad, I set up a costume shop, which I must say is doing well for itself."

"Well I am glad to hear that, I have to say life here really hasn't been quiet the same without you around."

"Well I think I'm glad to hear that." The villain responded with a small laugh.

"It was meant as a compliment."

"That's well. . . Thank you..." Robbie fumbled over the words slightly shy and at the same time very happy, the tall man took a deep breath before continuing. "I've missed you too you stupid elf." The once villain smiled down affectionately at Sportacus.

Nervously Sportacus reached up gently the hero ran his fingers along Robbies jaw line drawing the taller man's face down towards him, nervously Robbie licked his lips and watched fascinated as Sportacus's wonderful blue eyes followed the motion.

Boldly the hero leant up a little further touching his lips to the other mans, he was surprised a little when Robbie drew him close and deepened the kiss. Slowly their eyes fluttered closed and the two melted into the kiss enjoying each and every moment of it.

Actually kissing Robbie was an amazing experience and it was far better than anything he had ever dreamt up about what the actual occurrence might be like. Slowly the two men pulled apart from the kiss, gradually Sportacus opened his eyes and looked up at Robbie who was looking straight back at him blushing slightly. "You know I always wanted to see if actually kissing you was going to be the same as what it was like in my dreams."

"Oh really now?" Robbie asked him softly.

"Yes I dream about kissing you a lot, but the dream is always the same."

"I see and what exactly did you dream?"

The hero related the dream to the old town villain, who went even paler then normal before blushing very slowly, noticing this made the hero wonder something so he asked the question softly. "Robbie was that actually a dream or was it something else?"

The dark haired man's blush deepened and he looked up at the sky for a moment before speaking. "Well no, it wasn't just a dream, it was a memory. I used a little magic to repress it because I didn't want you to remember."

"But why, would you not want me to recall what happened?" Sportacus asked him a little hurt by his actions but wanting to hear his reasons.

"I thought that if you remembered what had happened between us you would hate me. I didn't think you of all people could possibly care for me like that."

Sportacus smiled up at the other man, he shook his head softly and then leant in towards the taller man. "Well now you know you were wrong about that. I don't hate you Robbie I never did, in fact you stupid man I love you very much."

The dark haired man blushed again. "Well yes as you say I know that now but at the time I didn't."

"Oh Robbie you really can be daft some times." Quickly the hero wrapped his arms round Robbie, he held him close for a few moments.

"I love you too Sportacus." The old villain whispered into his ear, gently he tilted up Sportacus's chin and claimed his lips in another kiss. With a sigh off deep contentment Sportacus happily surrendered to the once villain.

The End


End file.
